A Preggy Fic
by Blue Violet
Summary: Quatre gets pregnant.. 0.0
1. A Preggy Fic - Part 1

A Preggy Fic This is a fic I wrote as a birthday present for Kigeara (or otherwise known as Aznfiregoddess). To Kigeara, I hope that you like this fic cos I wrote this specially for you. If you don't... well, it's the thought that counts, right?  
  
Note: I've found and read quite a few fics about the G-boys getting pregnant. So I, Blue Violet have decided to jump into the bandwagon. But somehow, the only preggy fics I've come across had either Trowa, Wufei, Heero or Duo who gets to be pregnant but never a fic that has a very preggy Quatre. So you can just guess who gets pregnant in this fic, ne?  
  
  


A Preggy Fic

  


by Blue Violet 

  
  
  
Trowa gazed at the face of his sleeping lover beside him with a small smile on his lips. He thought about how peaceful and innocently child-like his golden angel looked when he sleeps. To the tall pilot, Quatre looked like a sleeping beauty to him. He could just stay there and gaze at his lover for hours until end. It would be well worth his time. To Trowa, Quatre was the god of beauty and he worshipped Quatre tremendously - even the ground that the blonde had tread upon.  
  
Suddenly Quatre's eyelids fluttered open to reveal big, sparkly blue eyes. They were the colour of a clear sky on a sunny day or the colour of the ocean. Quatre saw his lover smiling down at him and he smiled his prettiest smile.  
  
"Ohayo, little one," said Trowa with a loving smile. "It's about time you got up."  
  
"Ohayo Trowa," murmured Quatre as he sat up to give his lover a good morning kiss. As he drew the taller boy's head towards his, he felt sick. He felt like he was gonna barf. Immediately he ran towards the bathroom and proceeded to hurl last night's dinner into the toilet bowl.  
  
'Does my breath stink _that_ bad?' wondered Trowa bewilderedly before he went to the bathroom to see if Quatre was all right.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later, it was time for breakfast and the whole gang were all ready seated at the dining table, waiting for Trowa to bring them their food which was just some plain old bacon and ommelettes and fresh orange juice.  
  
The scenario that morning was pretty much like every morning. Duo was complaining about how he was nearly starved to death and pestered Trowa to cook faster. Heero was reading the newspaper while Wufei was snapping at the braided American to shut up. Quatre, who would usually help Trowa in the kitchen and join in Duo's constant chatter was sitting quietly in his seat.  
  
Trowa noticed that Quatre looked somewhat pale. But of course the blonde had assured him and reassured him after the barfing incident that he was feeling much, much better and there was nothing to worry about. Quatre had told him that maybe he had eaten something bad last night.   
  
"Breakfast is served," announced Trowa as he pretended to be a waiter from a posh restaurant and placed a plate of steaming bacon and ommelettes and a glass of orange juice on everybody's place mats.  
  
"Yay! Food at last!" cheered Duo and clapped his hands gleefully.  
  
"Maxwell, you are sooo immature," muttered Wufei as he watched Duo dig into his food like he hadn't eaten a single morsel of food for years. "You're eating like a pig."  
  
"Oink, oink," said Duo with his mouth full and made a loud snort which wasn't a good thing because it made him choke on his food.  
  
Duo coughed and wheezed like anything! His face was getting red and he was clutching at his throat. The food he was eating was obviously stuck in his wind pipe. The others just stared at him while he coughed and coughed.  
  
Finally, seeing that Duo was about to die from suffocation, Heero whacked the American hard on the back several times until the food was out of the wind pipe and Duo was breathing normally again.   
  
"You didn't have to clobber me!" hissed Duo as he glared at Heero.  
  
"Well, you're all right now aren't you?" asked Heero as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
"And the rest of you! Can't you guys be kind enough to help a person who's choking on his food?" cried Duo with an accusatory tone.  
  
"It was your fault that you choked in the first place," said Heero flatly.  
  
"What! You're against me, too?" cried Duo incredulously. "I thought that you were on my side!"  
  
"You should have left him to choke to death, Yuy," muttered Wufei under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Trowa smiled as he watched the two boys bicker and trade insults back and forth. It was always like this. And he felt happy - cos it made him feel as if they were one big, happy family. Even though _some_ of them argued a lot some time. No, make that _most_ of the time!  
  
The unibanged pilot glanced at his lover with a frown. Quatre seemed to be awfully quiet that morning. Usually he would be cheerful and laughing at Duo and Wufei's never ending bickering. But that day, he was slumped in his chair and ate his food quietly and slowly.  
  
"Quatre, is any - "  
  
Before Trowa could continue the rest of his sentence, Quatre jumped up from his seat towards the nearest bathroom with a hand covering his mouth. His face was sort of green, Trowa noticed worriedly.  
  
"Hey, where's Quatre going to?" asked Duo.  
  
'Was it my cooking?' he wondered worriedly. He didn't want to be the one to have caused his beloved Quatre to be sick all because of his bad cooking. But he felt that his food was fine. He shoved more of his meal into his mouth. It tasted OK.   
  
Then he glanced at the other three pilots. Heero and Wufei were eating their bacon and ommelettes without a word of complaint. But then, those two practically never complained about anything. Except, maybe for Wufei. But the only thing he complained about was Duo. And Duo... he was wolfing down his meal quite happily. But then again, Duo practically ate everything! From leftovers to burnt food.  
  
But he and the rest of the pilots weren't getting sick or anything so it wasn't the food that made Quatre sick, right? 'Quatre must be sick from something,' he decided and went to check on Quatre.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Can I have the rest of your food?" asked Duo loudly with his mouth full and just took Trowa's plate without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Greedy pig," muttered Wufei.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't such a great day for Quatre Rebarba Winner. It was all ready 3 o'clock in the afternoon and he had barfed for like, practically more than ten times since the time he woke up. He was also feeling sort of hungry - he had eaten some lunch but he had hurled it into the toilet bowl. Plus, he was having the biggest headache of the century and it wasn't getting any better what with Wufei and Duo constantly arguing here and there.  
  
Trowa was worried about him. He was worried about himself, too. He had never felt that ill in his entire life. He didn't even know why he was feeling so horrible. He wasn't having a fever or a stomachache or anything.  
  
"Quatre, why don't you take a nap?" suggested Trowa. "Maybe you'll feel much better after that."  
  
"I would like to but I think I'm feeling too sick to be able to fall asleep,"said Quatre. "I just can't understand what's wrong with me today!"  
  
There was a loud stomping noise in the house as if there was a stampede but it was just Duo and Wufei chasing each other around in the livingroom to get full control over the remote control.  
  
"Would you guys shut up!" yelled Trowa. "Quatre's not feeling well and it would be nice if there was a bit of peace and quiet around here."   
  
"Oops, sorry!" said Duo and smiled sheepishly at a glaring Trowa and a pale-faced Quatre who was slumped in the big armchair in the livingroom. Then he and the Chinese continued chasing each other again - but in a more quieter manner than before.  
  
"Let me handle this," said Heero and he whipped out a gun from his spandex shorts and pointed it at the two running boys who instantly stopped dead in their tracks. "Omaetachi o korosu."  
  
"Eep!"  
  
And for probably the eleventh time that day, Quatre dashed towards the bathroom to barf again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa sighed. It wasn't fun watching his lover watching his lover make a wild dash towards the bathroom every fice minutes. He really couldn't understand what the hell was the matter with Quatre. And right then, Quatre was in the bathroom barfing. _Again_.  
  
"Hey man, what's wrong with Quatre?" asked Duo. "He doesn't look so good."  
  
"Of course he doesn't look good," snapped Trowa irritably. "You don't look good when you're feeling sick."  
  
"You know, with Quatre barfing all day long, maybe he's pregnant or something," said Heero. "It says here in this medical encyclopedia that pregnant women usually have motion sickness."  
  
"Pregnant women, not pregnant guys," pointed out Trowa. "And guys don't get pregnant."  
  
"Well, it's just an idea," said Heero with a shrug.  
  
"But then again, maybe Heero's right. I mean, you never wore a condom when you're uh, having sex with Quatre, right?" asked Duo with a wicked grin.  
  
A fountain of crimson blood spurted from Wufei's nose at that statement.   
  
Trowa blushed. "But we're guys! Guys don't get pregnant from having sex!"  
  
"Well, who knows?" said Duo with a wink. "If Quatre's really pregnant, then you're going to be a dad!"  
  
"Yeah, right," said Trowa with a snort. "As if Quatre's gonna get pregnant. Only _women_ get pregnant."  
  
Suddenly Quatre was back from the bathroom with a weird look on his face. "Trowa?" he began.  
  
"Yes, angel?"  
  
"I think that maybe I'm pregnant."  
  
Trowa fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa!" cried Quatre in alarm as his lover fainted and landed in a heap onto the floor.  
  
"Don't worry. He's fainted, that's all," said Duo assuringly.  
  
"You guys can't leave him like that!"  
  
"Oh, OK then. I'll wake him up," said Duo cheerfully and grabbed a small flower vase from the coffee table and dumped the water along with the flowers on Trowa's face. Trowa instantly woke up.  
  
"Uh, where am I?" asked Trowa as he blinked his eyes. He spotted Quatre looking at him with a concerned look. "Quatre. Tell me you were joking."   
  
"I hope I was," said Quatre with a sigh.  
  
"Then you're telling me that it was all a joke?" asked Trowa hopefully.   
  
"No. I still think that I'm pregnant."  
  
Trowa fainted for the second time that day.  
  
  
Was this fic funny? I hope it turned out to be funny and not dumb like all my other fics. I just wrote something that popped in my head so it must be... Wonder if I should continue this fic or not. It's up to minna-san to determine the fate of this fic. To continue or not to continue, that is the multi-million dollar question. Anyway, just send all you suggestions or ideas or flames to me at [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1]. Yes, I'll be happy to recieve flames. But I hope I won't get any cos so far I haven't been flamed yet!!  
  
  
  
  
  


[Back to Blue Violet's Fics][2]

   [1]: mailto:
   [2]: blueviolet.html



	2. A Preggy Fic - Part 2

A Preggy Fic 2

Note: I thought that this fic was so stupid that everybody hated it cos my friends didn't think it was so funny (but then again, they don't like Quatre so...) Anyhow, I was sorta surprised to get quite a lot of feedback from ppl who want me to continue this fic so here's the second part for you guys out there.  
  
  


A Preggy Fic 2

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  


"Trowa, I think I'm pregnant.." 

Those words rang in Trowa's head like a siren, it nearly made him mad. He wanted to scream, no, he wanted to get up from this really sick dream he was having. 

"Trowa?" asked Quatre. He felt a flicker of worry gnawing inside him when he saw Trowa get up with a glazed look in his eyes and a small, silly smile gracing his lips. The reslut was, Trowa didn't look as handsome as he always did whenever he smiled his rare smile. He looked like an idiot. 

"This is just a dream," chirped Trowa to himself as if in a trance. "This is just a dream, just a dream." 

"Oh brother. Looks like ole Tro has gone off the deep end!" said Duo and rolled his eyes. 

"Get a grip on yourself, Barton," ordered Wufei. "What makes you think that this is all a dream?" 

"Because Quatre's pregnant and he's a guy," answered Trowa, still with the glazed eyes and dopey smile. "And guys don't get pregnant." 

"But I think I really am!" insisted Quatre. 

"Yes, this is a dream," said Trowa and he nodded his head. "Because even Wufei believes that Quatre is pregnant." 

"I didn't say that I believe in what Quatre said," said Wufei dryly. "But if he _really_ is pregnant, I don't see a reason why I shouldnt' believe him. After all, there are much weirder things that has happened." 

"Like what?" Duo wanted to know. 

"The fact that you all are gays and are paired up with each other while I'm the only sane and normal person around here." 

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I think the person who worships his own Gundam as if it were his girlfriend is even loonier," shot back Duo. 

"Oh yeah? I know of this braided baka who calls himself Shinigami even though he's nothing but a mere mortal is an example of an even more _demented_ person," retaliated the Chinese boy. "Not just that - he is the world's biggest and sickest hentai, a human trash compacter and not to mention the biggest slob in the entire universe!" 

"Quit it, you two," snapped Heero. "This is not the time for squabbling. We have to get Trowa back to his normal state!" 

"Hello? Anybody home?" said Duo as he fluttered his fingers in front of the unibanged pilot. There was no response as Trowa just stood there with his dopey smile. 

"This'll wake him up," muttered Quatre as he picked up a small flower vase from a nearby table and threw the contents into Trowa's face. 

Instantly, the dopey smile was gone. "Huh? Whaa? What did you do that for?" sputtered Trowa angrily as he glared from behind his dripping unibang. 

"I want you to know that I'm hoping that our child will not be having somebody who smiles like some weirdo for a father," said the blonde calmly as he ignored Trowa's glare. 

"No! I don't want to hear this!" begged Trowa frantically. "Guys shouldn't get pregnant - you can't be pregnant!!" 

"Who know if he really is?" challenged Heero. "I mean, what if he has some hormonal changes occuring inside his body?" 

"Plus, you guys _never_ really used any birth control stuff, right?" added Duo. 

"Yes, those must be the factors," said Wufei sagely as he slid a pair of spectacles over his nose, looking every bit like the scholar he is. "Not using any form of birth control methods _do_ lead to pregnancy and in some cases, may spread around diseases like AIDS and STDs." 

At the horrified look on Quatre and Trowa's faces along with Duo and Heero's Wufei hastily added, "Not that I'm saying that you guys have AIDS. Even though I sometimes wish that Duo has it so he can die fast." This he muttered under his breath. 

"Hey!" 

"But it is true that Quatre may be pregnant is he has a hormonal imbalance - say, having too much female hormones in his body? This might mess up his reproduction system or something," continued Wufei. "And if that is the case, it is not surprising because Quatre does look like an onna and has an onna-ish voice." 

"That doesn't mean that I'm an onna!!" 

Trowa felt himself get dizzy as he absorbed all this. This really had to be some sort of sick dream. After all, it didn't make sense that Quatre would get pregnant. And he was supposed to be a father? At the age of sixteen. Yeah, right. Only in his dreams. In his _sickest_ and _stupidest_ dreams. 

"Wait," Trowa said. "Before we jump into a conclusion that Quatre really is pregnant, I want to ask something. How do _you_ know that you're pregnant?" he asked Quatre. 

"Duh. He was barfing all day!" pointed out Duo in a bored voice as if Trowa was some stupid kid who needed to have everything explained to him. "Preggy people barf all the time, you know." 

"I know that!" snapped Trowa. "But maybe Quatre had food poisoning or having some sort of sickness or something." 

"I believe the term would be 'morning sickness', Barton," said Wufei dryly. "And pregnant people do have it." 

"But how do we really know if Quatre is having a morning sickness or not?" pressed the tall boy. "Maybe he ate just ate some rotten food or something." 

"I _am_ pregnant, Trowa," said Quatre quietly. 

"How would you know?" 

"My uchuu no kokoro told me." 

Then the blonde suddenly ran away from the others towards the room he shared with Trowa as he broke out into sobs. There was the sound of a door slamming shut and then there was silence. 

"You really did it this time," commented Heero. "Congratulations. Now Quatre hates you forever. I didn't think I'd see the day when the most perfect couple in the world would be having a fight." 

"Way to go, man," said Duo sarcastically. "Your love is pregnant and you don't even want to believe it. You should be giving Q your support! What are you? Too afraid to be too committed with Quatre to have a child together?" 

"I..." 

"Don't just stand there like a fool! Don't come back here until you have apologized to Quatre!" barked Wufei and that made Trowa scuttle towards the room he shared with the blonde. 

"Wow. You sound just like someone's mother," teased Duo. "I never knew you took an interest in those two's relationship." 

"I don't. But seeing that we all live together and that they are my friends, I have to, don't I?" said Wufei. "Beside's, if Trowa doesn't take care of Quatre, who will?" 

"We can help Quatre, you know." 

"I know, but I'd rather hide under a rock," said Wufei with a shudder. "My sister stayed at my parents' house when she was pregnant and I tell you - a pregnant woman is scarier than all the onnas in the world combined. Pregnant women are cranky and they boss you around and they are fussy when it comes to food. I still remember when I had to search all over the place for some weird food my sister wanted that I have never even heard of." 

"I take it you had some pretty bad experiences when your sister was pregnant?" asked Heero and Wufei nodded his head. 

"I hope Quatre won't morph into an evil preggy person cos I don't wanna hide under a rock for nine whole months!" said Duo as he made a face. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"Quatre? Quatre, can I come in?" asked Trowa softly as he knocked on the door of their room. 

After waiting awhile but hearing no reply for inside, Trowa slowly opened the door and eased himself inside the room. He saw his little angel lying on his stomach on the bed, his head buried in a big pillow which caused his sobs to sound muffled. The taller boy's heart felt heavy watching his love cry because he knew that it was he who made the blonde shed tears. 

"Quatre," said Trowa gently as he neared the blonde. 

"Leave me alone!" cried the blonde, his words muffled by the pillow. 

"I won't leave you because I love you." 

"Liar! You don't love me anymore because I'm pregnant!" sobbed Quatre. "You think I'm a freak because guys don't get pregnant!" 

Trowa wrapped his long arms around the blonde's waist but Quatre pushed him away. Frustrated, Trowa pulled Quatre to a sitting position so that they were face to face. The blonde's eyes were puffy and red and his face was streaked with tear-stains. 

"Listen here, Quatre," said Trowa gently but firmly as he grasped the blonde's chin so that he could look straight into those sapphire orbs. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my immature behaviour.. I do love you and I don't think that you're a freak. If I did, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place, would I? Because that would make me a freak, too. So Quatre, please don't cry.. it hurts me to see you sad." 

"Trowa? Do you mean what you say? That you love me?" asked Quatre with a sniff. 

"Yes, I do. Every word I said," whispered Trowa as he kissed the blonde passionately and sincerely to show his lover how much he loved him. 

"Oh Tro-chan," breathed Quatre with a contented sigh as he lay cradled in Trowa's arms. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yay yay!! I'm gonna be an uncle I'm gonna be an uncle!! An uncle and uncle uncle uncle!!" cheered Duo as he did a little dance and Heero and Wufei sweatdropped. 

"How can you be an uncle to those two's child when you aren't even related to them!" said Wufei. 

"I may not be related to them but so what? The kid'll probably call me Uncle Duo, rite?" pointed out Duo, the slightest bit unfazed. "Or maybe I should let the kid call me Uncle Shinigami when the kid can speak. That'd be cool." 

"Uncle Shinigami. Hah! What kind of name is that?!" Wufei asked sarcastically. 

"Hmmmpph. I'll make sure the kid calls you Grandpa Wu-bear then," said Duo with a pout. "And Heero will be Uncle Hee-chan." 

"I don't want to be called _that._" 

"Aww, come on Heero! Be a sport!" said Duo enthusiastically. "Hmm. I wonder if the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl. I hope that Q and Tro will let me be the godfather cos I sure have a lotta names in my head for their kid. How does Adrin sound for a boy's name? Adrin Winner-Barton..sounds great! Or how about Arissa Winner-Barton for a girl? And then I'm gonna make sure the kid has a long braid like mine and - " 

"You act as if those two's child were yours, Maxwell," said Wufei with a shake of his head. "Or maybe, your pet. And those names.. they sound weirdly familiar.." 

"I think they're the names of the characters from that computer game of yours, am I right?" asked Heero dryly. 

"Uh, you're right," said Duo sheepishly. "But that game 'Mavalia' is so cool! It's about this girl Mavalia with great fighting and magical skills and she's a totally hot babe, too. And the storyline.. whoa, lemme tell you it's storyline is by the total cool person by the name of Blue Violet." 

"You play games created by an onna??!! And what kind of name is Blue Violet anyway??" snorted Wufei. "Isn't she that useless person who also happens to be a useless writer that writes totally useless stories?" (BV: Wufei, you're so cruel.. T_T <--- BV crying like a ninny..) 

"Yeah. Useless writer who writes useless stories for useless games," agreed Heero. "It's no surprise that Duo likes to play the games with a plot that Blue Violet person created - he's just as useless." 

"HEY!!" 

~*~*~*~*~* 

OKie, so we move the story forward to when Quatre is five months pregnant... (cos BV feels she can't possibly write _everything_ about Quatre being pregnant from month 1 to month 9.. ^^;) 

Quatre, fortunately for the others and especially for Trowa and Wufei (who had a trauma of being around cranky, preggy people..) did not turn out to be as cranky as most people who were pregnant. Sure, he was fussy and disagreeable sometimes but that was all. And probably the only thing that was different about him was the bulging belly and the fact that he had cravings for sweets. This, Duo wasn't too thrilled with because lately he kept having his secret stash of junk food raided by the blonde. 

"How's my angel today?" murmured Trowa as he watched his love stir awake on their bed one fine morning. Quatre blinked awhile before smiling up at him and raised his chin upwards to recieve a good morning kiss from Trowa. 

"Just fine. No, I feel wonderful actually," said Quatre and Trowa was glad. He had grown to get used to the idea of having his lover ( and a guy at that, too) pregnant. And he was feeling excited at the idea of being a father even though it weirded him out sometimes because he was only sixteen. 

Anyway, Trowa was always concerned for the blonde's health because like he said, guys don't get pregnant but this was the only exception. But he didn't have to worry because Quatre was as fit as a fiddle and he practically glowed and was radiant - as in the case of pregnant women because they carried new life in their bodies. (Well, that's what people say..) 

"I'm five months pregnant today, Trowa," Quatre told him happily and he patted at his belly. 

"That's wonderful," said Trowa with equal happiness and he placed a kiss on his love's belly. It had also taken the tall boy a bit of getting used to seeing the small, frail-like blonde with a big belly - it wasn't big like it was going to burst but still, it made the blonde look like he was going to fall onto his back everytime he stood up straight. 

"I think the baby just kicked my tummy," Quatre said with a giggle and Trowa said, "Looks like we're gonna have one naughty kid," and he put his ear against Quatre's belly to listen to the baby kicking. 

*DUSH* *DUSH* <--- sound of baby's foot kicking. (I know it seems stupid but I just couldn't resist adding some sound effects.) 

"I bet the baby will be a boy,"said Trowa with a smile. "And he will have your beautiful golden hair and your kindness and your musical talents - " 

"And let's not forget that the baby might also be a _girl_," reminded Quatre. "I would think the baby would look nice with your unique kind of hairstyle and having your deep green eyes that are to die for.." Quatre sighed. "Our baby will be perfect, just like - " 

"Just like me, Duo Maxwell aka Shinigami!!" said Duo jovially as he bounded into the bedroom uninvited and he didn't even notice that the pair on the bed had broken away from their embrace and were blushing privately for being intruded on a very intimate moment. "Here's your brekkie, guys. I've decided to be good for once and make everybody's breakfast." 

He shoved two plates to the pair with something runny and sloppy that cannot be identified at all and resembled leftoivers from a science experiment that had gone bad. The blonde and the brunette muttered their thanks uncertainly. 

"I sure would be happy as hell if your baby ended up looking like me, ne?," said Duo excitedly. "With my braid and my great personality.. yep. We'll be very good pals and it'll be a total blast to look after the kid so you guys don't hafta hire a babysitter then! OK, so I'll leave you two. Ja!!" Then he bounded out of the room. 

"Our baby.. like Duo?" muttered Quatre, shaking his blonde head. 

"I hope not," said Trowa with a shudder.  
  
  


Finally wrote a part 2 to this fic due to unexpected demand. Thanks so much to those who encouraged me to write more of this fic.. you're the ones who made part 2 happen..uh. What am I? Giving an Academy Award speech or something?? Anyway, there will be a part 3 but be patient and wait for it and as usual, send me feedback at [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1]. Ja!! 

  
  
  
  


[Go to Part 3!!!][2]

[Previous][3]

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: preggy3.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/wild_fantasy15/preggy.html



	3. A Preggy Fic - Part 3

A Preggy Fic - Part 3

Note: Expect more dementedness and wackiness.. Sheesh. I'm still stuck with writer's block so I just wrote whatever that came to mind so I hope this fic isn't crappy as I think it is. OK, on with da fic!!  
  
  


A Preggy Fic

  


Part 3

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  


"Quatre's gonna have a baby, a baby, a baby!" chanted Duo as he pranced around the living room. "I'm gonna be an uncle, an uncle, an uncle! Yay!!" 

"Maxwell!" shouted Wufei. "Will you cut it out with your "I'm gonna be an uncle" cheer?!" 

"But I feel so excited!" said Duo, still prancing about. "Trowa and Quatre are going to have a baby! Aren't you happy about that, Wu-man?" 

"It's Wu-FEI you braided baka!!" shouted Wufei. "Ack. My throat hurts. It's all your fault Maxwell. Because you're so noisy I have to shout at you everyday and now my throat hurts!" 

"Yay!! So that means Wu-man won't be able to yell at me anymore!" 

"Yuy, your mission today is to kill Duo," ordered Wufei and Heero gave a small salute. 

"Ninmu ryoukai," he said and then proceeded to chase after Duo. 

"Aaaahhh!! Leggo of me!!" screamed Duo after Heero had caught him and was trying to strangle him with his meter-long braid. "Heeeerrrrrooooo!!!" 

"Muahahaha!! Die Maxwell! DIE!!!" 

"What are you guys doing anyway?" came Trowa's amused voice as he walked into the living room with his arm encircled around Quatre's uh, now not-so-slim waist as the blonde yawned cutely and rubbed at his sleepy eyes with his knuckles. 

Heero immediately released the braid he was using to strangle Duo. "Nothing important," he mumbled. 

"Nothing important?" shrieked Duo. "You were trying to _kill_ me!!" 

"Yeah. Heero. Why'd you have to stop strangling him anyway?" muttered Wufei sourly. "If Duo was gone there'd be no more braided bakas to make my life a living hell." 

"Oh, but if Duo were dead, there would be one less babysitter around here," Quatre chirped. 

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. 

"What! There is absolutely no way I am going to babysit for any screaming, crying brat!" Wufei shouted. "Do you know how dishonourable that's going to make me look? Chang Wufei the greatest warrior - babysitting?! Do you know that babies' drool smell like barf? And I am not going to change DIAPERS!!!" 

"Gee, Wufei's not ranting about justice for once," Duo said and Wufei glared at him. "Anyhow, Uncle Duo likes babies, kids and furry pets so babysitting would be a blast! Ne, Heero? Then I'll be able to watch Sesame Street and cartoons and eat cookies with milk all day long like a good babysitter should and I'll be able to wear that cute little black uniform with the little lace apron and the little white cap thingy! Oooh!!" 

Everybody sweatdropped. 

"Um, isn't that supposed to be a maid's uniform?" Quatre asked with a small frown. 

"It is?" Duo said. "Oh well, never mind then. Maybe I can wear a cool clown suit and entertain the baby but then again maybe not cos Trowa's the clown man around here and not me even though he's only as cheerful as a _log_ so maybe I could just wear a Barney costume but I hate purple and let's face it, Barney's not cool and he sounds like a total shit and evreybody hates him anyway but kids like him so I guess I'd hafta wear the dumb old dino costume if it's gonna please the baby but you know, there's that Baby Bop but she's a girl so - " 

Heero promptly stuffed the end of Duo's braid into the latter's mouth and peace and were restored. 

"Ninmu kanryou." 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"You know, let's throw a baby shower for Tro and Quat's baby!" Duo annouced to Wufei and Heero when the other two pilots were out shopping that afternoon. 

"Baby shower? The baby's not even born yet so how do we give the baby a shower?" Heero asked with a confused look. 

"Huh? Don't you know what a baby shower is?" Duo asked incredulously. "You have a baby shower before the baby's born and you give presents and stuff to the mother for the baby when he or she is born!" 

"Anyway, what's the use of having a baby shower especially when you're too broke to buy a present?" Wufei said pointedly to Duo with a smirk on his face. "By the way, you still owe me five bucks." 

"Well, we're called Gundam pilots for nothing if we can't rob a bank, right?" Duo asked. "Heero can hack into the bank's accounts and then transfer the loot into our own accounts! I'm a genius, aren't I?" 

"All right genius, but that would mean you would be stealing Quatre's money since he owns practically all the banks on Earth and the colonies." 

"Damn. Maybe a baby shower's not necessary then cos Quatre's so filthy rich and he could get everything he wants to get for his baby." 

"If you didn't spend all your money on all those fattening junk you buy, you wouldn't be broke you know," Wufei said with a sniff. "Anyway, it serves you right. And you still owe me five bucks!" 

"Hee-chan? Am I fat?" Duo asked worriedly to the stoic pilot. 

"You're ALWAYS fat," Heero said in his monotone. "But I think you must have gained at least another ten pounds." 

"AAAAHHH!!! This can't be! I can't be fat!" Duo wailed and with that he ran away from his friends while screaming like a lunatic. 

Heero and Wufei stared at each other and then... 

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"Ugh. It's getting harder and harder to walk these days and I look weird in this maternity dress!" Quatre complained to the tall pilot of HeavyArms beside him as they took a stroll through the local park. 

"You don't look weird - you look cute in pink," commented Trowa with a smile. 

A young mother and her son about the age of five were walking towards the couple's direction. When the boy saw Quatre, his eyes lit up and he ran towards the blonde. 

"Wow! Your tummy's so big! Do you have a baby in there?" the boy asked excitedly. 

"Uh, um I suppose so," Quatre stammered with a blush. 

"My Aunt Sara has a huge belly like you, too, and she said it's because there's a baby in there," the boy continued. "My Aunt Sara said that her baby's a boy. What about your baby? My cat Mittens had a huge belly last month but she had more than one baby and they were all little kitties!" 

Quatre blushed and Trowa looked amused as they listened to the little boy and his barrage of questions. Even the boy's mother looked embarrased. 

"Tommy, stop pestering the young lady for heaven's sake!" she scolded her son then she turned towards the couple with a shy smile. "Oh, please excuse my son - you know how curious little kids are at this age." 

"It's all right," Quatre replied with a smile. 

"Well, so what's your baby gonna be? A girl or a boy?" Tommy asked again. 

"We don't know yet - but we'll let you know when we find out," Trowa said as he grinned at Quatre who was looking a bit miffed because Tommy's mother was talking to her about breastfeeding being better than bottle-feeding as if Quatre were a woman with breasts. Then the pair of mother and son waved at the couple as they parted ways. 

"How can I breastfeed when I don't have breasts?" Quatre was muttering to himself with a shake of his head. 

"That lady must have thought you were a woman," mused Trowa with a little laugh. "But you know, maybe you should grow some breasts - then you'd look really sexy in afire engine red bikini." 

"TROWA!" 

Quatre started to pound a laughing Trowa on his chest with his fists. But suddenly his form sagged against the brunette's and a small gasp escaped his lips. 

"Quatre?" Trowa cried out in alarm as he clutched at his lover. "What's the matter?" 

"My stomache hurts - I think I'm going to have the baby any minute," Quatre choked out as. "N-need to get to the hospital." 

Trowa was struck dumb for a second. How could Quatre be delivering the baby today? He wasn't due to give birth till another two weeks! 

A pain-filled moan from Quatre brought him back to reality and Trowa realized that he'd better act fast. He wasn't going to let his blonde have their baby in the park when there was nobody around and especially when he didn't know a single thing about delivering a baby. But to which hospital should he take Quatre to? An ordinarydoctor wouldn't know what to do with a pregnant male that was about to give birth... then it hit him. Take Quatre to Sally Po. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"Trowa called," Heero announced as soon as he hung up the phone. "He and Quatre are at Sally's clinic and apparently, Quatre's - " 

"What! You mean Quatre's having the baby now?" Duo screamed. "Come on, we gotta go there then! I'm not missing every single important moment." 

With that Duo ran out of the house like a hurricane dragging Wufei and Heero along. Before they were even two seconds out of the house, the American stopped in his tracks and the two Asian boys raised their eyebrows at him questioningly. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to miss a single moment, hmm?" Heero prodded. 

"I just remembered that we'd have to bring the digicam and record this wonderfully happening event of the century!" Duo exclaimed. "You guys wait here while I go and get the digicam." Duo dashed into the house but his head suddenly popped out the doorway a second later. "Hey, stay here, you guys. Don't go away. Don't go away. DON'T. GO. AWAY. Got that? I don't want you leaving me here, OK? Understand? Good, now wait for me here and remember not to go away." 

He dashed back into the house again, quick as a flash and Heero and Wufei sweatdropped. 

"You shouldn't have announced that bit of news when Maxwell was around, Yuy," Wufei grumbled. 

"..." "I am back!" Duo shouted as he flew out the doorway with the digicam in hand. "And look, I found the digicam under my sock drawer! Fancy finding it there! I thought that I had stashed it in my under my underwear drawer the last time after I used it." 

"Good grief," muttered Wufei. "You must be the only baka in the whole world and the colonies combined to keep a digicam in your sock drawer." 

"Quit grumbling Wu-man! We've got a little baby and their parents to visit! Hold on little baby, Uncle Duo and Uncle Hee-chan and Grandpa Wu-bear are coming!!" 

"I am not GRANDPA WU-BEAR! KISAMA!!!" 

"... and I'm not Uncle Hee-chan." 

"Whatever." 

~*~*~*~*~* 

Twenty minutes later, the trio were at Sally's clinic where they met a very anxious Trowa Barton pacing back and forth in front of the operation theater. 

"Where's Quatre? Where's the baby? Baaaabbyyyy where are you? Uncle Duo is here!" warbled Duo in an awful-sounding voice - more like a cat with it's tail being stepped on - and Heero promptly shoved the end of the American's braid into his gaping mouth. 

"How is everything going?" Heero asked quietly to the unibanged boy. 

"Quatre's now in labour and Sally's doing a Ceasarean section on him and we do not know for sure when the operation will be done," Trowa answered. He paused. "The operation won't be that long but I hope that everything will be OK." 

"Wasn't Winner supposed to deliver the baby two weeks later?" Wufei asked. 

"Oh no!! Quatre's having a premature baby!! Oh no!! What if something happens??" Duo screeched with the end of his braid still lodged firmly in his mouth. Heero and Wufei both bopped him on the head. 

"Yes, but Sally reckons that everything will be fine," Trowa said. "No, the baby and Quatre _will_ be fine." 

"Why aren't you in the operation room with Quatre?" Heero asked as he scrutinized Trowa's face. The normally stony faced boy looked worried and nervous and that made the Perfect Soldier feel a bit nervous also. "I'm sure Sally would let you stay in there by Quatre's side." 

"I know... but I didn't want to get in the way," Trowa said, then he gulped. "And I didn't think I could bear the thought of the doctors splitting Quatre's abdomen open and seeing all the blood..." 

"Chicken," Wufei muttered. "Your own boyfriend is in there giving birth and you don't want to be in there with him because you're afraid of a little blood." 

"I am NOT afraid," Trowa protested. "OK, I'll go in then. They've just started giving Quatre a general anaesthetic minutes before you guys arrived so maybe they're just starting with the operation." 

"Yeah Trowa!! Get in there buddy!!" cheered Duo as he waved his arms about as if he were a cheerleader holding invisble pompoms. "Go Trowa! GO!!!!" 

Trowa took a deep breath and then he squared up his shoulders. And he walked into the operation theater... and fainted when he saw the doctors cutting a small bit into Quatre's lower abdomen, the blood flowing out... 

~*~*~*~*~* 

When Trowa came to, he realized that he was on his back and staring at a white ceiling. He felt confused for a moment. Why did the mattress feel different and wasn't the bedroom ceiling supposed to be light pink? 

"You're finally awake," a familiar voice said teasingly. 

Trowa turned to his side and his eyes widened. He suddenly sat up on the cot he was lying down on. "Quatre! The operation.. it's all ready over?" 

"Yes, Daddy Trowa and here's your little baby!" Duo's cheerful voice rang through the room suddenly and Trowa's eyes widened even more when he saw the bundle in Duo's arms. Duo gently put the baby in Trowa's arms. 

Trowa just stared at the sleeping baby. "Is this really my baby?" 

"Yes, yours and mine. Ours," Quatre said with a smile. "It's a girl, Trowa. We have a daughter." 

"How long was I out?" Trowa asked. 

"You were out for about an hour," Heero informed him. "One minute you were stepping into the operation theater and the next second you were out cold on the floor. And you wake up to find that you're all ready a father. Funny isn't it?" 

The others snickered and Trowa ducked his head sheepishly. 

"Hey, so what are you gonna name the baby?" Duo asked excitedly. "I have this giant list of names for a girl, you know!" 

"I think we don't want our daughter to have a name from some game's heroin," Trowa said drily. As Duo pouted, Trowa scooted to Quatre's place on the bed and put the baby in Quatre's arms. The baby had soft tufts of light brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky - even though they were closed at the moment. "She'll look to be as beautiful as you are. I love you Quatre." 

"I love you, too, Trowa." 

Da END! Erm... so what did you think about this fic? I just hope that it wasn't too disappointing and I hope that I haven't made anybody mad by making them wait so long for this part to get written. I should have done some research on childbirth and all that but I didn't so I hope what I have written didn't really sound so.. dumb. Anywayz, tell me what you think at [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1]. Please?? With cute chibi Quatre and Trowa on top? *bats eyelashes* 

  
  
  
  


[Previous][2]

[Back to Blue Violet's Fics][3]

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: preggy2.html
   [3]: blueviolet.html



End file.
